The Random Geeky Thing
by random-geeky-folk
Summary: Just a random original story with own characters and characters/themes from various books-animes-games-tv shows ect.
1. Introduction

The Random Geeky Thingy

The Random Geeky Thingy

Introduction

Hello Everyone

We are Meg and Fran and we are random-geeky-folk and you are reading the introduction to:

THE RANDOM GEEKY THINGY

This was inspired by an old story the pair of us did a few years ago (when we where still little schoolies!) and one day Meg suddenly had a random idea to make a new one!

This has many references to several anime, manga, TV shows, books, films ect, but don't be fooled- this is an original story with original characters written by 2 strange females.

We have been writing this for a short while now but Fran recently had the idea to place it online so it's easier to read! (And in case anyone from the general public would be interested in this!)

So go ahead and read!

DISCLAIMER-

It would take forever listing all the stuff we don't own in this story but if you recognise anything that is copyrighted, then it doesn't belong to us.

……………………………………

All odd numbered chapters are written by Meg and even number chapters are written by Fran.


	2. Chapter 1

The Random Geeky Thingy

The Random Geeky Thingy

Chapter 1

Boredom can to scary things to a person- especially if they have never been bored before in there life, like Opal, a strange pink haired female in her late teens with a superb memory, who finds everything in life fascinating.

It all began on a fairly normal Saturday for Opal- waking up at 7am on the dot and after quick morning rituals she would pull on her lab coat and go down to the basement of her parents house.

Inside the basement was a small wooden desk cluttered in all sorts of books from science manuals to romance manga, the official film script for the Rocky Horror Picture Show and a cookbook with 101 different ways to cook ramen noodles. And like on all of Opal's Saturdays, she would pick up one of these books and read.

But I know what your thinking- what if she reads a book she has read before? Well truth be told this hasn't happened before and also seems unlikely to happen since every Sunday, Opal would go down to her father's bookstore, grab a few random books, go back to her basement and promptly drop the books onto her old wooden desk.

Well back to this Saturday morning, Opal had just sat down on the big maroon arm chair and pulled out a book from the pile on her desk. Naturally it is one she hasn't read before, A to Z of 80's dance classics, and she settles down for the morning.

At exactly 12 o'clock Opal leaves the basement for a short period of time to have a quick toilet break and a ham and cheese sandwich on brown bread, then would return to the basement.

Since that morning Opal had finished 3 books and was about to pick her fourth. Sitting back in the chair Opal reached into the giant book pile and pulled out volume 1 of the manga series- Inuyasha.

Well this was something different.

Opal read this 5 Saturdays ago at 3.26 pm.

The young woman had never come across this situation before, so she was at a loss on what she should do next. Does she pick out another book or read the manga resting innocently in her lap. In the end she chose the latter.

Two pages into the book Opal experienced an emotion she hadn't felt before.

She was bored.

At first she was bored because she knew the story of this manga, she knew that on the next page the title character was going to be pinned to a tree, and on the last panel there would be a strange demon woman called Yura combing the hair of a skull.

Then Opal became bored of other things. She was bored of the big maroon chair, since it looks the same now as it did 4 years ago when she brought it from the local YMCA store. She was bored of the pile of books on her desk, since she knew it was going to get bigger every time she added books to it. She was bored of the basement, the house she lived in, the routine in which she had lived her life for as long as she can remember.

Well you get the idea and by 12.29 pm Opal was bored of everything she had become accustomed too, from the lab coat on her back to the size four doc martins on her feet.

The girl then started to think- what if she was thrown into another world, a situation which she has read so many times before in books like Alice In Wonderland and even the one in her hand which caused the epiphany in the first place. If she was thrown into a whole new world and met new people, would this boredom go away…?


	3. Chapter 2

The Random Geeky Thingy

The Random Geeky Thingy

Chapter 2

Just the very thought of being in a different dimension excited her uncontrollably. Her boredom faded. She jumped around frivolously as of nothing mattered in reality, the idea of a completely different culture to her own; the strange and marvellous creature she could encounter, not like the mundane creatures which we call "humans" but, espers, time travellers and aliens, a world with wizardry, hippogriffths, HOGWARTS and technological advances that have no boundaries.

She pondered on the thought for a moment then sudden realisation hit her- it just a dream, a reality not based on facts, but defied the very laws of physics. Her previous excitement had faded into melancholy knowing that she must return to the ritualistic lifestyle, now seeing the world in a sort of dim light.

Yet as she contemplated, a thought began to pop up; perhaps even if she could not defy the laws of physics, perhaps, just perhaps, she could live her life randomly- by a role of a dice.

Opal did not know where this thought came from, which was to her surprise, as she had an excellent memory. Perhaps she had absorbed it subconsciously; maybe she saw it on TV as she flicked through numerous channels – from Hannah Montana, to Mock the Week to, the memoirs of a serial killer. In fact Opal had read a book named The Dice Man exactly 2 years, 3 months, 6 days at exactly at 5: 11 pm in which the protagonist of the story begins the day much like that of Opals. His existence bored and life unfulfilled. "Yes" she thought "I shall live my life with a role of a dice - so simple".

Unable to contain her excitement she started to embark on one of her many eccentric fantasies.

First by mapping out all the possible out comes...number 1. insert possible out come

2. insert possible out come

So on and so forth………


	4. Chapter 3

The Random Geeky Thingy

The Random Geeky Thingy

Chapter 3

Several minutes later Opal had came up with 6 different things to do with her life, each one representing a number of the dice. These where:

Kill her parents then spend her life on the run from the police

Travel the world

Discover the meaning of life

Find a mythical creature

Buy a dog

Continue with mundane life

Now Opal was certain she was happy with the choices she had made, she remembered something else.

She doesn't have a dice.

Opal has never played any games in her whole life, so she didn't have a dice. She knew how to make one- as she read the book called _Children's Crafty Creations _29 Saturdays ago at 10.17am which had a detailed diagram on creating a dice, but Opal doesn't own any craft materials either.

Frustrated- Opal left the basement early, which is something she has never done.

Opal's parents, George and Gwen Dickson have grown accustomed to Opal's strange way of life and have given up on talking her out of it many years ago. Instead they spent every Saturday having some time with each other, alone. Up until twelve, the pair would just talk about everyday things in there life, waiting of Opal to come up for lunch. When Opal returns to the basement, the couple sometimes go out for a walk together, play some games like poker and would sometimes even have sex (well there a married couple- what do you expect) and Opal had no idea what her parents did during her time in the basements, so when Opal stormed out of the basement early, she was shocked at the site she saw, but of course- not as shocked as her parents.


	5. Chapter 4

The Random Geeky Thingy

The Random Geeky Thingy

Chapter 4

The older Dicksons astonished that her daughter had left early, unexpected of their daughters early arrival they began the morning watching _Little Children_- a film directed by Todd Field. Now for the average person this may seem perfectly normal. What is so bewildering about this situation you may ask, however such situation as this is peculiar in a family such as theirs.

For one Opal had never broken her habit before, not once. As previously mentioned she would, at exactly 7, wake up to the sound of "Who lives in the pineapple under the sea" Sponge bob alarm clock –a quaint little show in which she still watches religiously to this day since the very beginning 9 years ago, almost childishly. Then after the daily routine of singing along to Sponge bob theme tune she would go along the task of getting out of bed, stretching her little arms, dance her little dance pirouetting towards the bathroom just down the hall opposite her room.

Then at 8.10 she'd start brushing her teeth, wash her face, examine the freckle upon her face, inspect the little dimple on her chin and go about her private business of defecating and urinating.

If it happened to be a school day she would go about downstairs to have a quick breakfast of Coco Crunchy Nut cereal then set off to school. Otherwise on weekends she would go downstairs from the attic rummage through refrigerator for what seemed like shiny green corrugated paper wrapped round a slightly soured smell of rice with various pieces of food -famously known as sushi. In which her mother and father (who where ¼ sushi masters) would prepare the night before. Then as always she would put on her lab coat and travel down to the basement taking her sushi with her.

This early encounter unfortunately for Opal and her parents meant that Opal had to encountered a rather graphic sex scene on TV and Opal parents being rather prude about sex- they never had "the talk" with Opal and anything that Opal did learn was in school was very bland and formal way of learning. All she knew about sex was all biological. Unfortunately she never had much exposure from her peers. George mortified grabbed the remote and changed channels in the process exposing a bulge protruding between his legs. While Gwen dropped her head down coyly curtaining her face with her soft brown lushes hair from both George and Opal. Opal's reaction was something else, she wasn't exactly embarrassed. Her mouth gaped open her eyes wide. She asked "Dad is that an erection?" paused then changed the subject "I was wondering if you had any PVA glue some origami paper, and leafing pen". George was crossing his legs to cover the protrusion, still stuttering, Gwen still hiding her face not uttering a word.

"Glue is in the garage- as for the others I don't have any" Without further questions asked George took out £30 from his wallet and handed it to Opal.

"Ermm Thanks" Like that she shot off slipping her shoes on and out the door. "Slam" the wind blew the door shut.

Actually George had wanted to ask many questions before Opal left however in that particular situation he was more concerned with hiding the conspicuous bulge and forgetting about the event.

He wanted to know why his daughter wanted PVA glue and why she couldn't use a regular glue stick; why origami paper when she could use plain printer paper, or even better, the large pile of wasted scrap paper from obsessively clicking the print button while simultaneously bashing the keyboard when he thought the printer wasn't working but turned out it was only because it was slow to load . What the hell was a leafing pen and what was wrong with a standard permanent marker? Why he didn't ask what she needed them for even though he probably had a good educated guess about what they where for-crafting. Why the hell did he just give £30 to Opal when he could have told his daughter to just use a normal glue stick, plain paper, and a cheap pen? When he could have saved to buy a nice pair of shoes, some sexy lingerie for the wife, a brush, or save towards a college fund. He was wondering why his daughter didn't blush, turn away or showed any sign she was embarrassed when he had expected her to. Aren't parent's meant to embarrass their children?

All this was going through his head. Then the door clicks open. It was Opal.

She rushed in bag full of various sizes of square paper just sticking out on top, the bag branded hobby craft, dropped the keys and change on the side table next to the sofa in which her parents where sitting "Thanks dad"- 15.99 in change, rushed in to the garage back out " Bye" and into the basement.

That was quick then turned to his wife who was now silently, unbeknownst to him, watching Little Children. Must have got lost in thought, he turned to the clock 10.31. Now he was wondering why Gwen hadn't urged him out of the trance he was in.

Opal couldn't wait to finish the dice quickly assembling 6 origami dice pieces then sliding them into each other gluing them together so they do not fall apart. Then with her leafing pen she drew on the dots corresponding to each face of the dice. Letting the painted dotting spots dry and threw the dice.

It was a 1-Kill parents…………..oh dear.


	6. Chapter 5

The Random Geeky Thingy

The Random Geeky Thingy

Chapter 5

Opal Dickson, like a majority of people, has never killed someone before, never mind her parents. She had never hated the couple, I mean who could hate parents who are ¼ sushi masters, who run their own bookstore and get aroused watching sex scenes featuring Kate Winslet. When the pink haired youth wrote kill parents as one of the options for the dice, it was because the sandwich she had just eaten that lunch was bacon and cheese, not ham and cheese.

But now she has to kill her parents, she had to obey the dice otherwise she would just end up sinking back into her mundane life.

"The only thing now is how to kill them. I could use the dice again, but I don't really want to become too dependent on it."

Opal started to pace around in a circle in front of the maroon chair. Oblivious to the dark figure in the corner on the room, she continued to speak out her thoughts.

"I have to kill them, but they don't deserve to suffer, so it has to be painless, but how do I kill both of the painlessly?"

"Use the Death Note" a new voice said, making Opal jump.

A figure walked from the dark shadow of the basement. Opal could tell he was male, an attractive male, with black- no incredibly dark blue- mid length hair and the same colour eyes. He was wearing a plain black shirt with plain black trousers too. He was covered with chains which didn't seem to effect his movement, as he walked towards the stunned girl.

"W..w...who are you?" asked Opal, who failed trying to keep her voice steady, "and what's a death book?"

The strange male laughed, "You mean a Death _Note. _I'm Ralph the Shinigami, and the original owner of your Death Note."

"You're a liar" Opal stated, "I have read 4 books and 6 mangas on Shinigami, and I know you are not one. Shinigami are monstrous looking creatures and you just look like some emo kid."

Ralph laughed again, which was starting to irritate Opal, and the god of death then sat down on the wooden desk, carefully avoiding the books.

"Shinigami can choose there appearance when they enter the human realm. I saw a popular comedian with this look, and I decided to go for it" The male stood back on the ground, "Now can we go back to the original matter. If you want to painlessly kill your parents, use your Death Note" Ralph then laughed again.

"Will you stop laughing!" Opal yelled, finally being ticked off by the Shinigami. "And what is a Death Note!"

"You picked up my Death Note last Sunday. Don't tell me you don't remember?"

"I remember everything Ralph, and I never picked up a De…" Opal trailed off as she remembered something.

The previous Sunday, Opal had just left her father's bookstore with her usual pile of books in her hands. On the way home she heard something drop behind her and when she turned around she saw a battered black book on the ground. Thinking it fell of the pile of books; she turned around and placed it back onto the pile in her hands. (Although I have no idea how she did it with her hands full)

"Say, Ralph, Is the Death Note a battered black book?" Opal asked the fashionable death god.

"Ah so you remember now? Yes it sounds like the Death Note to me, the writing on it is in English, we chose that because it's the world's most popular langu- hey, girl, you listening to me?"

Opal wasn't listening to Ralph, as she was looking through the huge pile of books on the old desk. She was throwing them in all different directions of the room, some landing on the maroon chair, a couple hitting Ralph on the head and one even squashed the leftovers from her dinner.

"Hey watch it, girl," Ralph said, catching an incoming book, "Pinky, I think I found what your looking for!"

"Hey, my name's Opal!" The pink haired teen retaliated. Then she saw the Death Note in the Shinigami's hand and snatched it from him. "Hahahahaha, eager are we!" Ralph laughed, but Opal wasn't paying attention.

"_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._ Is this thing for real?!"

Ralph laughed again "Make sure you read all the rules, girl!"

Throwing a stray book, a hardback German dictionary, at the death god, she continued to read out the information inside the Death Note.

"_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._  
"_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen._

"_If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack._

"_After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."_

After Opal had read out all the rules, there was a short period of silence, which was interrupted by Ralph's growing laughter.

"Hahahahaha I can't believe that a human finally possesses a Death Note again! So, girl, you still want to kill your parents."

"Well, if this book is real, then the only question now is, how my parents should die"


End file.
